horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
ALAB (Burning)
Alab (Burning) is the debut single of the Filipino idol boy group SB19. Lyrics 1 Hey Ooh Woaahh Ano bang meron sa ngiti mo? (Girl, I’m dyin’) ‘Di ka na maalis sa isipan ko (Impossible) I feel so alone, but I can’t just keep on singing this song Gotta get your love, yeah baby girl I'm coming now (Show your mine) 1 Tryin’ to forget, still tryin’ to forget Tryin’ to forget, no I can’t figure this one out Won’t stop anymore, can’t stop anyway Now the fire in me is startin’ You’ll be in my zone! Chorus Burning up fire ‘Di na matatanggi Got me like fire Ikaw na ang aking hinahanap (No matter) Oh, I do (love you) baby I do (love you) I need your, I need your love right now Now now, now now, now now ‘Di mapigil itong damdamin Now now, now now I need your, I need your love right now 2 Dami nang nanliligaw sayo (‘Cause you’re so fine) Ako pa ba kaya’y mapapansin mo? I must take you home But I still just keep on saying this song Listen to me baby you’re mine Show you’re mine 2 Ano ba ang ginawa mo? Ang mundo ko ay kontrolado Kung babago, mukhang malabo No I can’t figure this one out! Don’t stop anymore, can’t stop anyway Mapapasakin ka rin at sabihing You’ll be in my zone Chorus Burning up fire ‘Di na matatanggi Got me like fire Ikaw ang aking hinahanap (No matter) Oh, I do (love you), baby I do (love you) I need your, I need your love right now Bridge (Save me I) Save me (Need your love) ‘Cause only you can (Only you) Give it to me I’m gonna break now Mapapasakin ka rin 'Di na patatagalin Now the fire in me is starting Tell me, tell me, if you want to embrace Chorus Burning up fire ‘Di na matatanggi Got me like fire Ikaw na ang aking hinahanap (No matter) Oh, I do (I need you) baby I do (Oh) I need you, I need your love right now Now now, now now, now now ‘Di mapigil itong damdamin Now now, now now I need you, I need your love right now Why It Sucks # The Auto-Tune is overused to the max. # This could literally not be considered music. # The production is awfully unoriginal and overproduced. # It's overplayed. # The lyrics were super annoying during the verses. Redeeming Qualites Despite all the Bad Qualities, there are several good ones too. Therefore this song now has an article on Best Music and Songs Wiki. To view the page on that wiki, click here. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:SB19 Songs Category:SB19's Downfall Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Pop Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Also on Best Music and Songs Wiki Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Filipino-language songs